Cats and Dogs
by Sanity and Katlin
Summary: Bella's lived in Forks her whole life. On her 17th birthday her world changes. Edward leaves both her and his family, and she finds out some interesting things about herself and the Quileute boys. Rating subject to change. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV (Bella)**

My name's Isabella Swan though I go by Bella, I've lived in a small town named Forks my whole life. I'm a half-blood with my dad being native and my mom white. I'm 5'9" tall and tan, with long wavy blue-black hair and chocolate coloured eyes. I go to Forks High School which is where I met my boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

Edward and I have been together for a year now, we started dating at the start of our sophomore year. Edward is different from any boy you could ever hope to date. He's beautiful, strong, smart, pale and well… he's a vampire. I know, I know, it's stupid to date someone who may very well view you as dinner, but it's not like that. Edward and his family don't drink from humans, they drink animal blood so really it's not much different from us eating meat.

I'm really excited though, cause today is my 17th birthday and Alice is planning a party for me. I can't wait to see what she's done. Edward is coming to take me to his house in only a few moments I need to finish getting ready. Undressing for my shower, I feel something soft rubbing against my leg, reaching down I find what ever it is and hold it in front of me to see what is was.

I couldn't figure out what it was, it looked like it was a long haired torbie cat's tail that was like 2½ feet long. Pulling it, I let out a yelp as I feel something at the base of my spine. Looking behind me, I see that the tail is actually attached. To. Me.

Running to the bathroom, I look in the mirror to see if anything else is weird. There on top of my head is a pair of cat's ears too! Looking closely I see that my normal human ears have disappeared, and that my usual chocolate brown eyes have turn to copper coloured cat eyes!

Ok, I'm freaking out now. I need to calm down.

Getting into the shower, I try to think of reasons of why this would be happening, not coming up with anything I just concentrate on relaxing.

After my shower I move to look in the mirror and start playing with my ears, I soon find out that I can lay them right back making them almost disappear into my hair while still being able to hear, so I fluff my hair up and keep them back hoping no one will notice them. Getting dressed I make sure to wear loose pants even though I knew Alice wouldn't like it, but I needed to hide my new tail. OMG! I have a tail and cat ears!

By this time, Edward was at my door ready to take me to his house.

"Hello, Bella. Happy birthday" Edward said kissing me gently.

"Thanks, shell we go?"

"Hop on and close your eyes" saying so he swung me onto his back.

We reached his home in a few seconds, as we were heading for the door we were met by Alice running out.

"Oh, thank god you're ok"

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked concerned.

"Well I was going through your future, you know to see your reactions to your gifts, when suddenly it totally disappeared! I had no idea what happened."

"Well obviously nothing did. Can I open my presents now?"

"Nope. Not until you have your cake, and Emmett insists on party games." Alice rolled her eyes at this.

"Ok, I'll wait."

"Oh you're going to have so much fun. I saw it before my vision went black."

After I'd eaten the delicious cake Esme had made, Emmett insisted we play a bunch of corny party games, he definitely had the most fun. Finally Alice saved us.

"Ok! It's time for gifts."

In my excitement, I forgot about my new ears and they perked up, causing everyone to cry out in shock.

"What! What happened to your ears? Why do you have cat ears?" Everyone shouted at the same time, causing me to cover my ears which were much more sensitive in this form.

"I'm really not sure what happened. I not only have cats ears but also eyes, and a tail." With that, I pull my new tail out to show everyone.

"That's so cool Bella Bear! Can I pet it?" Emmett asked excitedly

"Sure, just don't pull it ok? It hurts when you do." He ran up to me and started to pet my tail, and god, did it feel good

"Did you just purr?" Edward asked sounding almost disgusted.

"Must have I seem to other cat attributes, I can now seem to walk with out tripping, I'm able to fit in small places, and I can jump really high. So why not purr?" He looked even more disturbed after this.

"Bella? Do you think I could do some tests?" Carlisle asked.

"What kind of tests?"

"Just simple ones."

"Um…Sure I guess."

"Ok this first one is simple. I'd like you to close your eyes and we're going to move around. I'm going to shut off the lights and you're going to go to each of us in turn ok? We'll be able to see so don't worry."

"Sure."

As the lights turned off Carlisle said, "I'd like you to go first to Alice."

I opened my eyes and I could see perfectly, I walked straight to Alice who was behind the sofa jumping over it in the process. "Ok now Emmett." Emmett was hiding behind the chair. "I quickly and quietly ran and jumped on him "Ahhh! Bells, you scared me! I didn't even hear you." "Esme." I moved over and gave her a hug. "Now Jasper." I decided to do the same thing to him as I did to Emmett, but this time Jasper was looking at me. Somehow, I was able to move quickly behind him and get on his back before he could turn. "How did you do that?" "I'm not sure" "Anyways could you move on to Edward now?" I turned looking for Edward but couldn't see him, so I tried listening for him but heard nothing, he must be holding his breath, lastly, I sniffed the air, following his sent I found him in the kitchen.

"Got you Edward." I said as I went to kiss him, he pulled away shaking his head.

"I can't do this." He said before taking off.

I stayed put wondering what just happened. I finally turned to the rest of the family. "Do any of you know what's going on?"

"By his emotions, he's confused, and well sadly a little disgusted." Jasper said sadly.

"But why?"

"I think it's because you're no longer human, if you ever were."

"Oh, Alice? Can you see what he's going to do?"

"Yes, he's leaving."

"Are you going to go with him?"

"No. He's alone. Why would we leave you because you're not human, we can't really talk now can we?"

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem. Now would you like to open your gifts?"

My ears perked again "Yes!"

By the time I was done, I had an iPhone 4 from Alice and Jasper, a new lap top from Edward, plane tickets from Carlisle and Esme and a giant teddy bear from Emmett and Rose.

"Thank you all they're great presents." I said as I hugged each of them, even Jasper, he told me that my blood no longer smelled human so it didn't bother him as much.

"What am I going to do now?" I ask Carlisle "How can I go to school with cat ears and a tail?"

"I personally would talk to the Quileute elders, they may be able to help you. As for your other question, I'd say to just do what you did tonight, but don't get excited about anything, none of us noticed until your ears perked up."

"Why would I talk to the elders?"

"They may have a legend about this, if not talk to your father he may know."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I own only the plot**

**Chapter 2**

Before I got to La Push, I flattened my ears and fluffed my hair and tucked my tail back into my pants, wrapping it around my waist since it was so long.

I pulled up in front of Jacob Black's house hoping Billy was there. When Jake answered the door, he was so different. He was at lest a full foot taller then last week when I had been here.

"Hey Bella! What's up?"

"Hey Jake is you're dad home?"

"Not right now. I think he's at the Clearwater's. Why do you want him?"

"Ah… I have some questions for him. Thanks Jake" I give Jake a quick hug before heading for the Clearwater's. This was actually good cause if he was there I'd be able to ask both Billy and Harry my question.

I knock on the door and wait as Sue comes to answer the door.

"Hi, Sue. Is Billy here?"

"Yes he is him and Harry are in the living room."

"Thanks" I move into the room, were Billy and Harry are watching a game. Billy looks up when he sees me and smiles.

"Hello Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Jake said I might find you here."

"Oh, and why are you looking for me?"

"Well, I was hopping you could tell me something."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Um… are there and legends about people with animal parts, like ears or tails?"

"Not to my knowledge," My shoulders slumped when I heard his answer "but I can look around see if there is anything if you'd like." I had to work very hard not to let my ears show when he said that.

"Thank you Billy that would mean a lot to me."

"Well, your welcome Bella."

After thanking Billy again, I left. Heading home, I wondered if I should tell my dad, I finally decided to tell him cause I don't think I'd be able to hide it very long in my own home. As I turned onto our street, I saw dad's curser in our drive so I knew he was home that would make it a little better.

"Hey dad" I call as I walk in.

"Hi Bells, how was your birthday party?"

"Eventful, Edward left me, so I ended up going to La Push."

"He left you? Why?"

"Well he left me because I've changed. A lot."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Promise not to freak out to bad?"

"Sure Bells, what ever you need for you to tell me."

I took a deep breath and let my ears stand up, at the same time taking my tail out.

"Dam, I'd hoped I wouldn't happen to you."

"What!"

"Well Bells, you know that my family comes from a different tribe then the Quileute, well our tribe has always had what are basically cat people. They are all female, they turn on their 17th birthday, they are very fast when they want to be, they are strong, graceful, and quiet as they move, they can see in the dark and can hear a mouse's heart beat 200 miles away. They were our tribe's warriors and protectors. With your mother being white, I'd hoped you wouldn't change but apparently it was a false hope."

"Thank you for telling me this dad. I needed to hear it."

"I take it something showed up while you were at your party?"

"Yeah, I'd had my ears hidden in my hair, but they peeked up when Alice said I was finally going to get my presents."

"Ah, how did everyone else react?"

"Well after I showed everyone that I had a tail too, Emmett asked to pet it." I giggled remembering "Edward really started to freak out when I purred. After Carlisle asked if he could turn off the lights to see if I could find everyone, which I did I was easy, he ran out of the house saying that he couldn't do it."

"Idiot."

I laughed again, "Everyone else was pretty good about it. They still want to know me, but I think I'm going to hang out in La Push for a while, dad could I miss school for a bit just until I get full control?"

"I'm glad that you get to keep your friends and I have no problem with you hanging around La Push and I fully agree that you should stay home at lest for the rest of the week."

"Thank dad, could I go right now?"

"Sure."

**This chapter's short for me but...Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: How do you know I don't own Twilight?  
Katlin: Because You don't  
Me: Are you sure?  
Katlin: Yes  
Me: Dang it, you know me too well  
Katlin: I should. I am you.  
Me: God! You're so anoying!  
Katlin: I know you are  
Me: *Stick out tounge*  
Katlin: That's mature  
Me: I don't care!  
Katlin: Peoples, just ignore her *Hey!* She does not own twilght or the characters S.M does. She only owns this plot.**

**Chapter 3**

I drove straight to Jake's house again, this time though I was looking for my friend. Jake and the rest of my friends from the res were all at lest a year older then me. I guessed that Jake heard my truck coming cause he met me outside with a smile.

"Back again I see. You just can't stay away from me can you?"

"Nope. So now that I'm here what do you want to do?"

"Want to go find some others and go cliff diving?"

"Sure we can go find some of our other friends, but I don't really feel like cliff diving today." Considering my bathing suit wouldn't cover my tail, and I can't just show it to my friends.

"Ok, well let's go!"

We soon found, Quil, Leah and Seth. When I asked if we were going to get Embry, Jakes eyes clouded over

"He started hanging out with Sam last week, he disappears for 3 days then shows up again being Sam's little puppy." Jake said with disgust. I agreed with Jake, Sam was just too weird. First, it was Jared that left us for Sam then Paul and now Embry? Who else?

I sighed "Well there's not much we can do. Do you guys want to go to the beach?"

They nod in agreement, so we walk down and fooled around in the sand. Finally, it was starting to get dark so I said I had to go home. Jake walked with me back to his house.

"So how was your party?"

"Alice threw me a huge party. It was fun before all the drama started."

"Huh?"

"Edward dumped me today, he left the house saying he couldn't do it," I shrugged, "After he left we did other things, then I came here for the first time."

"I'm sorry he left you like that Bells."

"Meh, I'm actually glad he did. If he couldn't handle being my boyfriend, it's better he left me then tricked me."

I went to hug Jake, soon though I pulled away. "Jake are you ok? You're burning up!"

"I feel fine. But maybe you should go just in case I'm sick or something?"

"Yeah, well get better, and don't let Sam get you. I'll be back tomorrow." Jake laughed at my joke.

"Ok. Night Bella."

I drove home thinking about everything that had happened to me today. First, I grew cat's ears and a tail not to mention the eyes, then, my boyfriend dumps me because of it, finally, my dad tell me that I'm some kind of cat person warrior/protector. So yea lots to take in, I am so glad I don't have to go to school tomorrow.

I n the morning Billy called saying he had found something about my question, though he told me not to go to the house, he'd meet me at Harry's, because Jake was sick. Even knowing what I now was, I still head over to La Push to talk, Billy might have something else I didn't know.

When I get to the Clearwater's Billy meets me outside.

"Hiya, Bella, how have you been?"

"Good, how's Jake?"

"He's doing better, but he can't have any visitors."

I nod "So you said you might have something about my question?"

"Yes, I found it after I started looking through other tribes legends."

"Could I hear it?"

"Of course. _Before we settled were we are today we wondered, to protect ourselves the women had to learn to fight. We all were warriors, even the children over 6 summers knew how to fight. _

"_There was one enemy we could not defeat. The Red Eyes were fast, powerful and took our people. The Gods granted our women their prayers to be able to fight these enemies, they became cats in human form, with the ears, tail and eyes of the cat._

"_They were faster and stronger then the Red Eyes, they healed almost instantly, they were able to fit in places no one else could and were able to move with out a sound. These women protected the tribe_."

"Thank you Billy I hadn't heard that before."

"Why did you want to know?"

"I can't tell you. Just trust me that I needed to know."

"Very well Bella. Have a good day."

"You too Billy. Bye."

I left the yard heading to Jake's house to see if I could talk to him.

Knocking I found no answer, so I opened the door and looked inside, going to Jakes room I found that he wasn't there. He could have no visitors but he could leave the house? This made no sense. As I left the house, I saw Jake walking home with none other then Sam Uley.

"What the hell Jake? Your dad's been saying you're sick. You're not though are you? Do you just not want to hang out with me?"

He looked away from me, "No, I don't want to hang out with you. I can't be your friend."

"Shit," I feel like crying "You bastard, after what I told you Edward just did to me you go and do it too." I round on Sam "And you! Are you trying to steal all of my friends? Or am I aloud to keep Leah and Seth?"

"Bella, you don't understand, Sam's helping me."

"Oh, and I can't?"

"Not with this."

"Fine. Before I leave though, I have something for you." I reach back a smack him across the face, hearing a crunch I panic.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Sam asks me worried.

"Yes, I'm fine but I think Jake…"

Sam turned to look at Jake who was popping his jaw. "Shit Bella, who'd of thought you'd have that hard of a swing."

"How could you do that? You should have broken your hand smacking him like that."

"Um… I don't know?" It sounded more like a question, I ran to my truck and left before I could do anything else that could reveal what I was.

That night I heard tapping against my window. I looked over and saw Jake in the tree outside my room. I open the window and Jake hopped into my room.

"How did you do that?"

"I can't tell you, but I don't want to stop being your friend. Bella can you do me a favour tomorrow?"

"Sure?"

"Tomorrow can you find us, and make Paul mad at you?"

"I guess why?"

"Because I can't tell you, but if you were to say smack Paul in the face like you did me today, he'd tell you."

"Ok Jake, I can do that. I won't get hurt will I?"

"I don't think so, but not worry I'll be there."

"See you tomorrow then."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *butt boogie*  
Katlin: What are you doin?  
Me: Butt boggieing duh.  
Katlin: Mind telling me why?  
Me: I just got my first review!  
Katlin: Oh, from who?  
Me: Melrose437.  
Katlin: Cool, what did they say?  
Me: That they thought my last chapter was funny and that they can't wait for this one!  
Katlin: Yay! *Squee* Wait. I'm a guy. Never mind, but congrats.  
****Me: Thank you both.  
Katlin: Ok can we move on now?  
Me: I own N/A only plot. Are you happy Katlin?  
Katlin: ****Immensely.**  
Me: You know what?  
Katlin: What?  
Me: I don't think I should talk to you any more.  
Katlin: Why not?  
Me: It's making me seem crazy!  
Katlin: Don't worry Veronica, you're not crazy.  
Me: *grins* Thanks  
Katlin: You're insaine  
Me: *stick out tounge*

**Chapter 4**

As soon as I woke up in the morning, I got ready to go to La Push. I went first to Jake's but no one was there. I ended up driving around until a saw Jake with 4 other boys right by the forest on a deserted road. I hopped out of my truck acting angry, really I was excited. I was finally going to find out what was going on.

"Oh god, not again." Sam said quietly.

"You'd better believe it. I'm not going to leave you guys alone until you tell me what's going on."

Paul chose this time to laugh, using this, I turned and smacked him.

"Bella back up." Jake said as Paul started to shake, but I didn't listen. I continued to watch as Paul, well, he exploded. As he did, nails cut across my left arm. Before I could do more then blink, my wounds were almost healed and where Paul had been was now a giant wolf crouched for an attack.

"Shit. Well at lest I'm not the only freak around here." When I said this Paul got out of his crouch, shimmered and suddenly I was looking at a very naked Paul, something I wished I'd never had to see.

"Could someone give him some shorts? Please?"

After Paul was dressed, he asked me "What did you mean by that comment?"

"Well since you guys seem to be wolves, I guess I can tell you." And for the third time I let my ears up and pulled out my tail. All of them looked at me stunned.

"Well at lest we look human most of the time." Embry joked.

"Excuse me, none of you knew about me until I chose to show you. Paul exploded. At lest I seem to have some control." I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Bella could you explain what you are?" Sam asked.

"Will you explain after?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well you know how my dad is from a different tribe then you? Well that tribe were nomads, because of that, everyone male and female were trained as warriors from the age of 6. There was one enemy they could not defeat though, what they called the Red Eyes, you call them the Cold One, and most people call them vampires. After many people were taken and killed by the Red Eyes the prayers of the woman of the tribe were answered. They became cat people, nekos if you will, they grew cat ears and tails as well as the eyes. They were stronger and faster then the Red Eyes. They were graceful and silent, they were able to see in the dark, and also able to fit in small places, some of them were able to block the powers that some Red Eyes have. And now I'm one of them."

"Wow, and I thought we were cool." Jake said with a laugh.

"How did you heal so fast? We aren't even able to do that, it takes at lest a minute for cuts to start to heal, yours was gone in less then a minute!" Sam asked.

"Oh that's just something else we can do. I've learned a lot about what I am, such as I am going to slowly, actually grow fangs over the next few weeks that will help me destroy vampires. So what are you guys?"

"Well we're not nearly as interesting as what you are, but we are a lot like you, we're the protectors of this tribe. We're werewolves, we change into a wolf when we become angry, as Paul demonstrated, or when we need to in order to kill vampires and to protect the tribe. There is only one group of vampires that we can't kill, because we have a treaty with them."

"Oh, who are they?"

"The Cullens."

"You mean you know they're vampires?"

"Are you saying you knew they were vampires and yet you still dated one?" Jake asked

"Yes, I knew, I've known since shortly after meeting them for the first time."

"Oh. My. God. Bella! They could have killed you!"

"Uh-huh. Why do you have a treaty with them?"

"Because they don't hunt humans, so they say, and are supposedly not dangerous."

"Yes and none of them have drank human blood for the last 30 years! Not that you have to worry any more, remember Jake? I told you Edward left me? Well this is why."

"You mean he left you because you're not human? Hypocrite."

"You're telling me, the rest of his family still want to know me, and I'm going to continue to see them."

"Bella, we can't let you do that."

"Sam, think about it. I. Can. Kill. Vampires. If it's needed, I will defend myself. I will still come down here, but I'm not going to avoid my other friends."

"Fine just please be careful."

"Of course I will." I tilted my head "I think you have a new pack member coming, Quil I believe."

"How do you know?"

"I can hear him. Can't you? He's cursing rather loud."

"Shit. Bye Bella."

"Can I come? Please?"

"Fine, it's not like you can get hurt."

**I hope this chapter met your expectations Melrose437 I'm enjoying writing this story  
Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: OMG! thanks to all of you who gave me reviews! *Butt Boogie*  
Katlin: More reviews?  
Me: Yes!  
Katline: Who from this time?  
Me: Well, there was Melrose437 again then there was SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, and MerazWolfGurl13!  
Katlin: Yay! You're finally writing things people like!  
Me: You know, you're being very mean to me. *sulk*  
Katlin: You know, I'm starting to think that _I _shouldn't talk to _you_.  
Me: Why?  
Katlin: You're making _me_ seem insane, and people can't even _see_ me!  
Me: You don't like me? *sob*  
Katlin: Oh God. Folks, ignore, just continue reading this story where she owns nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 5**

We ran to Quil's house, the boys in their wolf forms and me with my tail and ears still out, leading easily. We found Quil curled up outside shaking so hard you couldn't see his outline. Sam phased just inside the tree line.

"Bella, do you think you could make him mad? It will help him phase."

"Sure no prob." I walked up to Quil and waited until he looked up at me. "You know what Quil? Jake was never sick, well he was sick of you, he was avoiding you. He doesn't want to be your friend anymore, but he didn't know how to tell you." Once I was done, I stepped back because Quill was glaring at me. As soon as I was a few steps away, Quill exploded.

"Hey Quil, I didn't mean that, but I had to make you mad. You may not believe me so, look down." He yelped as he looked down and saw paws rather then hands.

"Those voices in your head are Sam Uley, Jared, Paul and Jake I'll let them tell you what's going on." I turned around and heard another yelp as Quil saw my tail. "I'll explain once you're human again."

It took a half hour for Quil to calm down and phase back. Once again, Sam and I told our legends. This time to Quil. "You know what? I'm getting sick of tell people this. I hope you're the last one." Just then, my cell went off, buzzing against my leg making me jump about 5 feet in the air. Everyone laughed, I huffed as I pulled it out and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Are you still in La Push?" Charlie asked me from the other end.

"Yeah dad. Why?"

"Could you find Sue and her kids?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Harry's had an accident, he's in the hospital." My hands went numb when I heard this.

"Ok dad." I shut my phone.

I turned To Sam "Can you go get them? I'm going to the hospital."

He nodded before Paul and Jared when with him to get the Clearwaters. Jake, Ember, Quil and I ran as fast as we could to the hospital.

I was glad I was always in and out of here. I walked up to the front desk.

"Danielle, where's Harry Clearwater's room?"

"Room 508 Bella."

We walked quickly towards his room.

"Should have figured you'd be on first name basis with the hospital staff." Quil said.

"That's nothing, I have my own room here."

"Which one?"

"Room 306. It's always empty so it's ready for me."

"Wow."

We reached Charlie.

"Where's Sue?"

"Sam's gone to get her, he should be here soon."

"Ok Bells."

"What happened?"

"He was driving home from our place, the truck rolled. The doctors aren't sure if he'll make it."

At that moment, Sam came in supporting a crying Sue with Seth and Leah coming behind. We all sat in the waiting room hoping for the best, and fearing the worst. Finally, the doctor came out. He looked at all of us sitting there and his eyes were sad.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater, there really wasn't anything we could do. He had internal bleeding and we were unable to stop it in time." He left the room.

Sue cried onto my dad's shoulder, while Leah sat there shaking her head, mouthing 'No'. Suddenly, both Seth and Leah started to shake.

"Sam!"

"Get them outside!"

I grabbed Seth as Jake grabbed Leah and we dragged them outside. Once we were in the forest, we smacked them. Leah exploded right on the spot, Seth looked at me shocked before he exploded again cutting my arm. That really needed to stop.

"Jake could you go phase at talk to these two?"

They tilted their heads at me.

"Don't look at me look at yourselves." I had to laugh at the yelps that sounded when they got a look at each other. By this time, Jake had appeared as his russet coloured wolf to talk to them and calm them down.

It only took Seth 10 minutes to calm down and phase back. "Shorts" I said as I again averted my eyes from a naked boy. When Leah saw that she was going to be naked once she was able to phase back, she got very upset. Jake left for a few seconds, when he returned he explained to me that Leah wanted Seth and him to go inside, I could calm her down.

Once the boys were safely inside, I turned to Leah "Would you like to go to my house?"

She nodded "Race you!"

We took off running, I was able to bet Leah there but not by much. She was definitely the fastest wolf. I took her inside through the back door so when she did phase back she wouldn't be outside.

"Hey Leah, want to see something?"

She nodded then yipped when I let my ears up.

"Don't worry Leah you're not the only odd-ball here. At least once you phase back you look fully human. I have these all the time to go with my tail." I rolled my eyes as she barked a laugh. By this time, she had calmed down enough she was able to phase back. Once she had, we went up to my room to look for so clothes that would fit her. Thankfully, I have always been fuller then her so we were able to find a pair of shorts and a top that would fit her new figure.

"I'm so sorry Leah." I told her as I gave her a hug "You know, it's said to word off sadness if you pet a cat."

She laughed "Could I pet your tail?"

"Sure, I've already found out that I like it. Just don't pull."

I purred as Leah gently stroked my tail and scratched me behind my ears. I was enjoying so much that, when she stopped, I hissed at her. She giggled pointing at the door way, there staring at us were all 7 werewolves.

"Dam that was hot!" Quil said as Sam and Jake smacked him on the head.

I looked through the faces of my friends until I found Seth's, wanting to see how he was holding up. He smiled until I looked directly into his eyes, then he just stared at me. I wasn't much better though, he looked dam hot! God this was one of my best friends I was staring at for heaven's sake!

Sam laughed a shook Seth's shoulder. "Seth, you might want to stop staring."

"You're lucky she already knows about us, you know that right?" Jake said as he smacked Seth.

"What just happened?" Seth asked shaking his head.

"Dude, you just imprinted. On Bella cat!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the nickname Quil."

He smiled as he shrugged at me.

"What's imprinting?" Leah asked curiously.

"Good question Leah. So what just happened to him that involves me?"

"Well, imprinting is when a wolf first sees the person they're suppose to spend the rest of their lives with." Sam answered.

"You know, get married, have sex, pop out pups…" Jake said

"Thanks Jake…just what I wanted to hear from my best friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, you really need to stop doing that." Embry said.

"Doing what?"

"Rolling your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cause with you having cat's eyes it's creepy." He shuddered as we all laughed.

**Me:Thanx again for reviewing. I enjoy knowing wether or not I'm doing a good job.**  
**Katlin: No one's reviewed your other story.**  
**Me: I know that! I don't need you to tell me that!**  
**Katlin: Maybe no one likes your other story.**  
**Me: No! I love that story. Just as much as I love this one!**  
**Katlin: Peoples, could you do me a favour? Could you please go onto her other story and review? Please... it's scary sharing a mind with a crazy person.**  
**Me: I'm not crazy!**  
**Katlin: You talk to yourself. Namely me!**  
**Me: I know that. I still stand by the fact that I'm not crazy.**  
**Katlin: Oh right, I forgot... You're insane.**  
**Me: *grin***


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: *bouncing*  
Katlin: Now what?  
Me: I'm just really happy  
Katlin: Why?  
Me: Because I've now had 8 reviews, and this story is on 9 Alerts and also 9 Favorites and over 100 people have read it!  
Katlin: Ok, you bounce, I'll do the disclaimer  
Me: Ok you do that *still bouncing*  
Katlin: She owns only the plot to this story. Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight and it's characters.**

**Chapter 6**

I was going back to se the Cullens today. I haven't been there for about a week after Edward left.

I've been learning things about being a neko, I've learned that I am virtually indestructible, even though I bleed. The only way to kill me was for another neko to bite me in an exact place that is different for each of us. I found it weird that a vampire could be killed easier then someone who could bleed.

Also, my fangs have started to grow in. By the time they're done growing, they will be ¾ of an inch long and harder then steel, but they will be able to retract to a 'normal human' length.

Yesterday the pack and I found out how small of a space I could fit into. Turned out that a 5'9" tall neko can fit into a cabin sized suit case (18.9in x 12.6in x 7.1in). Don't ask how I did it, I'm not sure.

This is the first time I'll be able to surprise them, cause Alice can't see me anymore. I run to their house so that the sound of my truck doesn't give me away. Once I was there, I listen to see were everyone was, in the living room perfect, I'm on the opposite side of the house then the so I look for a window that's open. Finding Alice and Jasper's window open I jump, landing silently in their room. Moving silently, I move back downstairs, peeking in the living room I see that everyone is facing in the opposite direction. I walk in the room, and shriek! I end up on the floor laughing. That was the first time I have ever saw a vampire jump from surprise, and let me tell you, they can jump! I kinda felt bad though, Emmett went right through the ceiling.

"God Bella! Are you trying to kill us? I know we're already dead but I think you nearly succeeded!" Alice yelled at me.

I laughed again, "Alice, you're just upset that you couldn't see it before hand." She huffed as I turned "Esme, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for Emmett to go through the ceiling."

"That's alright dear, gives me a reason to redecorate."

By this time, Emmett had come back downstairs. "That was so cool! Let's do it again!"

Once we were done laughing, Carlisle turned into serious doctor mode.

"Bella, have you found out anything about what you are?"

"Yep,"

"Well…?"

"Well, you know the Quileutes? How they are able to turn to wolves?" I had to laugh, the Cullens looked stunned that I knew this. "I found out the day after all this happened."

"How?"

"Jake told me to smack Paul in the face. Long story short, I did he got pissed, exploded into a wolf, cutting my arm in the process, and we each told our stories once I'd showed them my ears and tail."

"He cut your arm?"

"Yep, I'm fine though, it healed in like a minute."

"Amazing. So could you explain what you are?"

"Oh right I was doing that wasn't I? Ok well, I'm a neko. My father's tribe were nomads and everyone over the age or 6 were warriors including the females. They were plagued with vampires though. After many people were taken and killed, the Gods answered the women's prayers. They were turned into cats in human form.

"We are the protectors of that tribe. We are faster and stronger then vampires, we are graceful and silent, which is why I no longer trip and why I was able to scare you. We can see in the dark, as you all found out that first day. We are also able to fit in small places, the pack and I tested this so trust me. And some of us are able to block the powers that some vampires have, which is why Edward could never hear me and why Alice's and Jasper's powers no longer work on me. Also, I'm starting to grow fangs."

"Amazing."

"Bella? Can I pet your tail again?"

"And me Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I do really enjoy it." I laugh wondering what else will happen to me that's cat like.

I sat there and purred as Emmett and Alice petted my tail, Emmett then started stroking me from head to the tip of my tail. Dam I nearly died, it felt _sooo gooood_!

"I'm going to have to tell Seth this." I said to myself forgetting that everyone else could hear as well.

"Who's Seth?" Esme asked.

"Bella! Are you cheating on me with him? Isn't it bad enough you have Alice? I thought you loved me!" Emmett wailed.

"Emmett, you know I haven't been with Alice for a while now. I've been with Jasper, sheesh! You can't even get the people who I'm with straight! And it's not like I'm the only one. You kept going to Rose _and_ Alice_ too_!" By the time I was done everyone including myself was laughing. "Esme, to answer your question. Seth is one of my friends and a wolf. He imprinted on me."

We soon settled down and started watching TV.

Carlisle looked over to me. "Bella, do you think I could take some of your blood to do tests on?"

"Sure, don't see how it could hurt."

We went upstairs to his study. "Bella while I have you up hear could I do some physical test as well?"

"Don't see why not."

"Thank you Bella."

Even though I could smell it so much easier now, the blood no longer bothered me, I was able to watch what Carlisle was doing and continue to breathe.

"Excellent Bella. Now do you think you could steep onto this tread mill?"

I hopped onto it. "I'm going to increase the speed slowly, you just continue until you need to stop."

He started me off at a very slow walk, very easy, slowly increased the speed until I was jogging. It didn't get any faster though, I looked at him curiously.

"That's as fast as it will go. You're jogging at about 30 mph. Your heart rate hasn't increased at all, nor has your breathing. I would think you could keep this up for days with out stopping."

Wow. I'd never have found that out any other way, I'm glad I let Carlisle do these tests.

"That's so cool!"

I spent the rest of the day with the Cullens, mainly getting pet by Emmett, but I also had mock battles with both Jasper and Emmett, I won both of these.

Before I left, Carlisle told me that the test results would be in tomorrow. I thanked him and left for home. I found a surprise once I got there though.

**Me: Yay me! reached the 6th chapter!**  
**Katlin: Yes, yay you!**  
**Me: I didn't really want a conversation right now.**  
**Katlin: Well you're getting one.**  
**Me: No! You're suppost to listen to me! you're part of me!**  
**Katlin: Veronica, you don't listen to you so why should I? *which of course is one in the same***  
**Me: Fine I'm leaving!**  
**Katlin: *shrugs* Whonder whaen she's going to relise that no matter what she's stuck with me?**  
**Me *AHHHHHH!***  
**Katlin: Apparently right then *grin***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peoples! this chapter's really short for me, but I wanted this chapter to end where it does. I feel bad though**

**Don't own Twilight S.M does I own only plot**

**Chapter 7**

Standing at opposite ends of my backyard, for which I was thankful of, was a pissed off Edward and a very pissed off Seth in wolf form. I sighed, didn't Edward leave? I'm sure he did, so why is he here?

As I moved towards Seth, Edward suddenly ran towards me. "Bella! What do you think you're doing? That thing is dangerous, get away from it!" I waited until he was just about to grab me. I jumped and landed right behind him.

"Bella don't. I love you. I'm so sorry for how I reacted to your change. I was sure a hypocrite and-"

"Your right Edward. I'm sorry" He started to smile and reached for me again, before he touched me I put up my hand "I'm sorry that once you found out that I wasn't a helpless human anymore, you freaked out and ran away. You know, it's funny really. I thought I was the girl." Sneering I turned away from him.

Again he reached for me, but I was too distracted to avoid his grasp. "Bella, I know you don't mean that." And with that, he pulled me against him and forcefully kissed me, no it wasn't a kiss it was an assault. I pulled out of his grasp reared back and let my fist fly into his face, breaking something, but I couldn't really care less.

I couldn't believe Edward, he was being such a dick, how could I convince him that I no longer wanted him? As I thought I continued on towards Seth.

"Bella, what has hap-" He cut himself off with a growl. "He imprinted on you?"

"M-hum. Who of thought cats and dogs could get along." I had reached Seth's side by this point. Reaching up I started scratching him behind his ears wondering if he liked it. As a deep rumble started, I laughed giving him a kiss. "Seth hun, _I'm_ the cat." He turned his head so I could see his eye roll.

Edward stared at us. "So, Edward. What are you doing here anyways? Didn't you leave?"

"Oh, well ah… I actually came to apologize." He looked down then growled, "When I got here, I found this Mutt here. He told me that he was waiting for _his_ Bella." He looked up at me pleadingly "Bella you can't be his."

"Why not? If the punch to the face was too subtle for you, let me clarify. I no longer want you. I am with Seth, and I love him with all my heart. You no longer have any hold on it what so ever. So why don't you just screw off before I rig your sorry head off?"

"What's happened to you?"

"I changed." With that, I turned away, with Seth beside me we ran to the res.

**I really hope you enjoyed this really short chapter next one will hopfully be long again review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! This chapter's longer! And I want to say sorry to Wolfgurl97 it took me longer then I wanted to write this chapter I hope everyone likes it!**

**Chapter 8**

Once we were there, Seth took me into the forest just off First Beach.

"Seth where are we going?"

"We're going down to a beach that you can only get to if you were basically indestructible due to the rough and slightly dangerous terrain. Which means it's just for us werewolves and now you."

We emerged from the trees and I saw a stretch of beach that was no more then 20 feet long and about 10 feet wide surrounded by cliffs and trees.

"Wow Seth, it's amazing. Why did you bring me here though? If you want to swim we could have just gone to First Beach."

"I brought you here because I wanted some alone time with you." Seth told me seriously then he laughed, "Also with your tail you can't really wear a bathing suit in public now can you?"

I laughed with him shaking my head in agreement. "Also I don't have a bathing suit with me right now anyways."

"Doesn't mean we can't still go swimming."

"Seth, I am not skinny dipping. Even if you are my soul mate"

"Bella, I wasn't suggesting that. I meant we can just swim in our clothes, or underwear."

"Oh…Right." I blush feeling slightly foolish

"I also brought you here because I have a question for you."

"Ok, what's your question?"

"Well…I know that we're soul mates and are meant to be together forever and all but…" He looked down blushing "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked in a quiet rush.

"Say that again. This time slower please."

He took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I jumped wrapping my legs and arms around him "Yes Seth. I will definitely be your girlfriend." His smile when I told him that could have blinded people.

"Yes! Bella can I ki-" He was cut off by my mouth. There was nothing testing about the kiss, it was desperate and hungry. Neither of us could get enough of the other as our tongues fought for dominance, I soon let Seth win wanting him. His tongue explored my mouth then moved to my neck so I could breathe.

"God Seth, that feels so good. But we gotta stop." His head lifted, and he looked at me.

"Why?"

I point behind him. "That's why." He turned around and saw what I had. All 6 of the boys plus Leah, were staring at us. Sam and Leah with amusement and the other 5 with lust.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Seth asked angrily.

"Enjoying the show, what do you think?" Jarred answered, Seth growled at him.

"Seriously though we wanted to ask if Bella could come with us."

"Why? What's going on?" I ask curiously.

"Collin and Brady Crowe are about to phase. Since you did such a good job with Quil, I was hoping you could help calm them down again after they phase." Sam said seriously.

"Sure of course I'll come. They're my friends too. Saves time too, I can tell them about me at the same time as you tell them about you guys." Sam nodded.

"Well let's get going then!"

We run to the Crowe's house. The boys and Leah all wait around the yard as I go and knock on the door. When Mrs. Crowe answered the door, I ask if I could talk to Collin and Brady.

"I guess you can dear, they're not feeling well right now, they might like some company. While you're here, would you mind looking after the boys for a bit? I need to run into Forks."

That was perfect. It got her out of the house so she wouldn't be in danger. "Certainly Mrs. Crowe."

"Thank you Bella."

I waved as she left then I walked into the house. Looking around I soon found the twin's room. I knock and soon hear a dim 'come in' from inside. I open the door to see both twins lying in bed. I tisked.

"Boys, this just wont do. You both need to get up, and come outside with me."

"But we're sick, grandma says to stay in bed."

"Yes, and normally she would be right, but I know what's wrong with you two, and the only way you can get better is if you both get outside."

They were soon outside in the backyard. I gesture for Sam to come over.

"You get them mad it was really hard for me to say those things to Quil. I can't do it again."

"Sure Bella, go wait with Seth."

As I walk towards Seth I can hear what Sam is saying to the twins, and God it was awful!

"You both know you killed your mother, it was all your fault. If she'd never had you she would still be alive." By this time, the twins were shaking uncontrollably. "You both-"

"Sam, stop. Enough, I can't take any more so I doubt that they can!" I said as I came back out. I go over to the boys and give them both good hard shoves. That does it. They both explode into wolves. Growling and snarling at both me and Sam.

"Collin? Brady? I know you're mad at am and I but could you do me a favour? Look down."

They look down at themselves, and…Brady faints. Well while we wait for him to wake up, I might as well get started on Collin.

"Collin? I'm sorry am said those things to you and Brady. You had to get mad in order in phase, change into a wolf, that's why you were sick, your body was trying to change but you were to calm." I turned to Sam "Will you explain the rest?" I turn back around, I do _not_ need to see Sam naked. Apparently, Collin thinks the same thing, because after his eyes widen for a second his head drops hiding his eyes. I hear a soft growl and see the huge black wolf that is Sam. I nod and walk back to Seth.

After Sam finished talking to Collin, I went back over and told him about myself, showing him my tail and ears. After I was done, I started petting him until he calmed down. He phased back to human, and surprisingly so did Brady, causing him to finally wake up.

"Who? What? What's going on? Why am I outside? And why am I naked in front of Bella?"

**review if you liked it**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooo sorry! I had major writers block and it seemed to take forever to write this chapter, but I knew I had to finish it to day because I'm heading back to Apsley were I have no internet connection. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9**

I'd turned my back as I saw that Collin was about to phase back so I hadn't seen anything, but I couldn't help but laugh. Brady was freaking out because he was naked in the same vicinity as me, then again I don't think he's noticed the other wolves.

"Two pairs of shorts please! I want to be able to talk to these boys, and I think Leah's a bit embarrassed." As I looked at Leah's red face, I heard two heads whipping around then two identical squawks as they noticed everyone else.

"I've got the shorts! Your innocent eyes are saved!" Quil joked.

When they finished dressing, I turned around. "Hiya boys! Man that must have been some dream Brady, you got both of ya outside and naked, what happened?" I asked hiding my smile at Collin and Brady's confused looks.

"I thought- Didn't that-?" Collin stuttered

"You mean that _was_ a dream? Oh, thank God! I thought I'd really turned into a wolf!" Brady cried out.

"Oh don't worry it happened alright. I just had the need to bug you cause Brady? You passed out when you saw your paws." I snickered. I turned to everyone else, "Sam, do you think I could have Leah stay to help me explain things to Brady? Seeing as we already did that for Collin?"

"I don't see why not, but could on of the boys stay with you?"

"Seth will anyways, so I might as well say yes." I told Sam then I turned to Seth, "But could you stay outside for me?"

After he nods, Leah, Collin, Brady and I go back into their house, Leah still red and refusing to look at the boys.

After the boys had left, Leah and I took the twins inside. They sat down on the couch with Leah in one of the recliners.

"Leah could you help me get some snacks before we start in on Brady?" She nodded and stood up.

As we turn to the kitchen, I hear a strange little squeak. Turning my head, I see Brady staring at me and pointing towards my waist. I laugh as I remember that Brady didn't know anything about any of this. I automatically flatten my ears now but I'd forgotten about my tail, and that was what he was staring at.

"Don't worry Brady. It'll all be explained, just sit tight."

He nods and Leah and I continue into the kitchen.

"Leah, I need your help, but you can't be a help if you can't even look at them. You knew Collin was about to change, so why didn't you look away?"

Leah leans in to whisper in my ear, "I've had a crush on Collin for awhile now, and I wasn't really paying attention when they phased back. That's why I hadn't looked away"

I giggled. "Well you still need to look at them. Sorry girl."

"I know, but it's weird. I'm older then him."

"Leah, it's only by 6 months. It's ok."

She nods "You're right. Sorry."

"That's ok."

We walk back out. "Hay boys! We come back bearing food."

As the boys ate, Leah and I told Brady everything. Eventually though I noticed that I was the only one talking. I looked over to Leah to ask what was wrong. I saw that she had finally looked up at the boys, well really she was staring, just like Seth had when I fist saw him after his change. I quickly looked over at the boys and there was Collin, staring right back.

"Eeeeee!" I hugged Leah jolting her out of her trance. "Yay Leah!"

She blushed as Brady spoke up "What happened?"

"Well, Leah just imprinted on Collin and Collin just imprinted on Leah!" The boys just looked at me *sigh* "Imprinting is how wolves find their mates. I'm Seth's and I know Emily Young is Sam's."

Brady just nodded looking stunned. Collin on the other hand, had a huge grin on his face, looking very much like the cat that caught the canary – odd think to like about a wolf. He then startled us all by leaping off the couch and hugging Leah, burrowing his face into her chest. Quietly he said "Thank you!"

"Huh?" Brady looked the most confused as he voiced his question.

Collin blushed "Oh…Well, I've had a crush on Leah for what feels like forever, and now I learn I get to have her. So yea, I'm happy."

"Squee! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Why do you keep screaming? And why does Collin have his face in my sister's chest?" We all turned our heads to see Seth standing in the door way.

"Oh baby! It's the best news Leah and Collin imprinted on each other!" I told him smiling.

"Huh. Collin, come with me please." Collin quickly nodded his head and got up to follow Seth.

As they walked away, I put my finger to my lips and followed them outside.

"Why the hell did you have to imprint on my sister Collin?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't even know about it when it happened."

"You do anything to hurt her, and you'll wish I _would_ kill you." We both shivered at the venom in his voice.

"Seth you don't have to worry about that. I…well, I've loved her for a while and I'll do anything to make sure she stays happy. I promise Seth."

"Fine. I'll hold you to that."

He then smiled and hugged Collin "I'm happy for you man."

"That's great. Can you put me down now?"

Seth laughed as he dropped Collin. See this as my chance I ran and sprang at Seth knocking him down as well, he yelped as he fell causing Collin and I to start laughing.

"Hello hun. I'm glad to see that you've worked that out. Now let's go back inside so Collin can see Leah."

"Bella were you out here the whole time?" both of them asked.

"Yes I was, and I think it was very sweet how you stood up for Leah like that. Now let's get back inside!"

As we went through the door I heard Leah squeal, which is very un-Leah like she's not a real girly girl, and I watched her run into Collins arms.

**Yes in this story Leah is 6 months older then Collin and Brady and 9 months older then Seth who is about 10 months older then Bella. Please review I love getting them! It makes me feel special. In a good why not that special I'm use to lol ;p**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I feel terrable! This chapter's a bit random and has a lot in it but don't worry it still follows the plot. The plot that is in my very random mind. Anyways I don't own Twilight or any of the characters S.M does. I only own this very bizzar plot ttyl!**

**Chapter 10**

After the twins phased, things became fairly normal, the boys and Leah continued to work on their temper, and learned to control their phasing even more, weirdly enough we found out that if you had close enough control you could actually stop the phase half way through so they almost ended up looking like me, Seth was the best at this, and we continued to go to school.

School was hard for me for a couple of reasons, first there was the fact that I wasn't with Seth but then there was the fact that I have to hide my ears and tail every day, my tail was the worst because the easiest way of hiding it was to tuck in my pants. Do you know how long fur feels against bare skin? I'm continuously giggling in class causing me to get lots of weird looks. Not that I can really say anything about them, what can I say? Sorry my tail's tickling my leg? Ah…No.

Anyways, it's now closing in on Hallowe'en and Leah, the boys and I are going to have a costume party with some of my friends from school tonight. We were trying to decide what everyone should wear.

"You know what Leah?" I ask waiting for her to look at me. "You should seriously go as Little Red Riding Hood." Everyone laughs at my idea but agree that it was a good one.

"Well, then you should just go as yourself. You're freaky enough." Leah shot back.

"That's a great idea Leah! I could be one of those 'sex kittens' and I could actually let my ears and tail show."

In the end I was going as a sexy Neko in a short red dress, Seth was going as a werewolf, stopping his phase half way so he was half human and half wolf, wearing his cut off shorts, Jarred, Paul, Embry and Brady were going as cheerleaders in matching skirts and t-shirts with their school colours, Sam was a police officer in a uniform he's borrowing from my dad, Emily was going as a prisoner in a short black and white striped skirt and tank top and hand cuffs hanging from her one wrist, Leah was Little Red Riding Hood wearing a short white dress and a red cape, Collin was going as the Woodcutter in jeans and a red plaid shirt, Jake was going as a hobo fairy, something he made up, wearing jeans with the legs rolled up unevenly, three random sized button down shirts and fairy wings and Quil was going as Marilyn Monroe in the white dress, he even has a wig.

Out of my other friends, I only knew what Angela was coming as. She was coming as a funky witch, with a short black jean skirt under a shorter pink, green and yellow plaid jean skirt, knee high, rainbow striped socks, a tight black shirt and a velvet witch's hat.

Finally 8 o'clock came and with it our guests. First came Jessica wearing a fairy princess costume, Mike as a pirate and Eric as a cowboy, then Tyler came wearing just regular clothes with Smartie boxes taped on his pants I asked him what he was and his answer made me laugh "I'm a smarty pants." Tyler came with Lauren as a playboy bunny. Angela was the last to arrive wearing her witch's costume.

I went directly to Angela. "Hey Angela! I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too. I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone." I looked at her slightly confused. "I can meet your new boyfriend and keep you from killing Lauren and Jessica when they try to hit on him." She laughed.

"Such a good friend." I said sarcastically.

"So what are you exactly?"

"Oh I'm a Neko, a cat person."

"Wow. How did you make your tail and ears?"

"Ah… Fake fur? Well I might as well introduce you to all of these guys."

We walked over to the guys, Emily and Leah.

"Why are 5 of the guys in dresses or skirts?"

"Well Jarred, Paul and Brady are just for fun the other two… no I'm just joking, they all just figured it would be fun."

"Ah, makes sense. Well they do look cute."

"Ok, so the werewolf is my boyfriend Seth, Little Red Riding hood is Leah his sister and the woodsman is Collin her boyfriend. The Police officer and the jail bird are Sam and his girlfriend Emily. Quil is Marilyn Monroe. The cheerleaders are Jarred, Paul, Embry and Brady, Brady is Collin's twin. And last Jake is the hobo fairy, don't ask, he made it up."

Angela smiled at each person as I said their name and pointed them out, that is, until I got to Jake. They both stared first at each other then at me as I started to squeal. "What? I'm so happy for you two!" I ran and gave them each a hug.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Angela asked confused.

"Ah… can we talk later?" She nods, "We promise to explain."

"We?"

"Jake and I."

"Ok, in the mean time, Jake? Will you dance with me?" He nodded so fast I though his head was going to pop off. I giggled watching them.

"Well since it would seem as though you have too much time on your hands, will you dance with me?" Seth asked jokingly.

I grinned, "Certainly, I would love to."

As Seth and I danced, I noticed Embry and Quil sitting together off in a corner. As I watched Embry settled his hand on Quil's thigh and slowly dragged it upwards, Quil sat blushing a little but he seamed to be enjoying Embry's touch. I made a mental note to ask them about that, actually I'll do that right after this song.

"Seth, I'm going over to talk with Quil and Embry for a minute ok? I'll be right back."

"Sure, sure."

I walked quickly over to the two boys. "Quil? Embry? Will you come outside with me for a sec?"

The nodded and followed me out the side door.

"So I have a question for you, and I want you to answer truthfully." I saw them sallow hard. "Are you two gay?"

They nodded. "So did this just happen or?"

"We imprinted on each other after Quil phased. We've kept it a secret from everyone because we didn't know how you'd react."

"Well here's how I'm going to react." I saw them flinch before I ran and gave them each a huge hug squealing "Yay! I'm glad you have each other." I laughed "It also explains the dresses."

"What about the others?"

"Well I happen to know they just wore them for fun."

"No not that. Do you think they'll accept the fact that we're gay?"

"Why wouldn't they? They're your brothers and sister, I accepted you."

"Yea but you accept everything. That's how you are."

"Yea but if they don't accept you I'll make their lives a living hell." I answered evilly. "Come on let's go back in and enjoy the party."

After the party was over, I said good bye to my friends from Forks other then Angela. Once they were all gone, I turned to her.

"So Angela? You ready to have your answers?"

"Yes please, it's been driving me mad."

"Ok, have you ever heard any of the Quileute legends? Ones were they can turn into wolves?"

"Yea, why?"

"Well they're true. Seth is a good example. His ears and tail are real. He was able to stop his phase half way so he was still human but with ears and a tail."

"You've got to be joking. That's just a costume."

"Mhm… Ok Seth?"

Angela watched as Seth's ears and tail reseeded until he looked completely normal.

"OMG." She turned to me, "What are you? Some kind of werecat?"

"No, I am actually a Neko, but yes my ears and tail are real as well. All of us have one thing in common though. We were all created, in the beginning, to protect our people from one thing. Vampires."

"There are vampires in Forks?"

"Yep, you and I both know them. I dated one."

"The Cullens?"

"You got it."

"Wow. Ok moving on…Why were you so excited earlier?"

"Another thing these guys do is imprint. Which is a way for the wolves to find their soul mate. I'm Seth's, Emily is Sam's, Collin and Leah are a double imprint, as well as…As, never mind." I felt bad, I'd nearly told everyone about Quil and Embry, it should be theirs to tell. "Any ways, I would seem as though you're Jake's imprint."

"God…"

Jake spoke up then "Angela? I'm so glad I imprinted on you. I will be what ever you need me to be. Nothing more nothing less until you chose. Please except me and the imprint."

Angela looked at Jake and nodded. "Ok."

I jumped and squealed and Jake lifter Angela up into his arm and spun her. Angela was part of our group! Yay us!

**As you can tell this kinda a bordom chapter even if it is importent.**

**The costumes were fun to deside on out of them I've been 2 Angela's and Jake's I invented them both out of bordom Angela's because I love colour and when I desided I was going to be a witch I chose both black and random colours to wear with it, As for Jake's... I made it up out of desperation this last Hallowe'en when I'd gone to my youth group not knowing we were having a costume party it was fun designing it. I got Tyler's costume idea from a friend of mine she came to school dress up like that one year.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter if not tell me anyways! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:I hope you guys like this chapter. Anyways, I don't own Twilight (Sadly) S.M does.  
Katlin: I'm back!  
Me: God, I was enjoying my alone time.  
Katlin: I know. Thant's why I had to come back.  
Me: You are so anoying!  
Katlin: I know. Don't worry you are too.  
Me: *eye roll* Whatever. please enjoy my Christmas present to you guys.  
Katlin: Merry Christmas! and Happy Holidays to everyone else!**

**Chapter 11**

After Angela joined our group, I felt better, now that she knew everything about what's happened lately. Though I did get in shit when she found out about the Cullens.

_Flashback:_

We were sitting in my room talking about the wolves.

"So what else has happened to you other then the wolves and well… you becoming a cat person?"

"Oh, well, you know… dated a vampire…"

"What! You mean Edward is one of the vampires the wolves protect people against?"

"All the Cullens are, I told you this already."

"Did you know this while you were dating him?"

I just nodded. I couldn't bring myself to actually vocalize that fact.

"OMG! And you still dated him? He could've eaten you! Any of them could've! I can't believe you could have done something so stupid!"

"Ang, will you just calm down? Yes I continued to date him after I found out! I thought I loved him! Yes, there was a chance that he could have eaten me but if you haven't noticed the Cullens aren't your average vampires. One, they go to school, yet no one's died since they've come here."

"Yea, but they could be going somewhere else to 'eat'."

"Just wait. Two, they are vegetarian vampires they don't drink human blood, they drink animal."

"Oh, ok. So if they didn't drink human blood why was there still a chance of you being eaten?"

"There was a chance Jasper couldn't hold out, he's the newest to work at this diet and before he'd lived for a long time on human blood." Angela gasped when I told her this. "Also I was Edwards 'singer' my blood was much stronger to him then anyone else's, it's almost like my blood begged him to drink it, he had to fight every day not to."

"OMG! But now that you're with Seth, you don't go over there anymore. Right?"

"Well, sure I do they're still my friends, other then Edward. Also, it's not like I'm in to much danger… I can kill vampires just as easily if not easier then the wolves. Even Jasper doesn't have a problem with me anymore."

"Wow… could you take me to see them?"

"Uh… sure. But you should check with Jake first."

She nodded and ran from the room to the phone. I could here the conversation that took place in the kitchen.

"_Yeah?" _He sounded tired, must have just woke up.

"Jake? Hey, it's Angela."

"_Oh, hi Ang. Sorry I was just waking up." _What did I tell you? Though even for Jake it's late.

"At 3?"

"_Yeah, I had the last patrol last night so I didn't get that much sleep." _Ah, that makes sense.

"Oh that's too bad. Any ways, I just have a question for you then you can go back to sleep."

"_Shoot."_

"Ok well Bella was telling me about stuff that's happened around here… and well I want to go with her to the Cullen's."

"_WHAT! Are you nuts? You're human!"_

"So was Bella, and nothing happened to her." I heard Jake scoff, "Not only that but if you forgot, Bella can protect me so I'd be even safer then she was."

I heard Jake sigh in defeat _"Fine, just be careful."_

"Thanks Babe."

"_Sure, sure"_ With that they hung up.

_:Flashback End_

That's why we are currently arriving at the Cullen's house. I decide to show Ang how good I am now, I put my finger to my lips, and jump into the window to Esme and Carlisle's bedroom which is directly above the living room, and set her down. I silently tell her to wait and be quite, and move downstairs and did the same thing as last time, though this time I jumped on Emmett to make sure he jumped. I ducked as we hit the ceiling and I hear Ang scream as we come crashing though the floor. Emmett and I are to busy laughing to really pay any attention, but I soon listen in and I heard her yelling at us for breaking the floor. By this time, Esme had showed up and was calming her down.

"Don't worry dear, she seem to do this every time she comes."

"But they came right through the floor…"

"Yes, well Emmett can jump quiet high and lets face it… he has a very hard head."

"Fine. But they came through the floor."

"Don't worry Ang. Esme doesn't really mind either. It gives her a reason to redecorate."

"But doesn't it hurt?"

"Ang. They. Are. Vampires."

"Oh, right."

Emmett spoke up then, "Wait, she knows we're vampires? And she still came?"

"She's Jake's imprint, so yea she does know."

"Dang, she's just as brave as you were."

"Thanks Em." Note sarcasm.

After we'd gotten that out we headed downstairs were everyone else was.

"Hey Alice, Jazz, Rose, Carlisle. Hey Carlisle? Did the tests come back?"

"Yes they did, quiet a while back, but you've been busy."

"Yea I know. Can I see the results?"

"Certainly." He turned to Angela, "Would you like to come as well?"

She nodded and we headed upstairs _again_. We entered Carlisle's office and sat down.

"So what's the verdict Doc.?"

"Well you're definitely not human."

"Huh? Did we not already figure that out? I have cat's ears and a tail."

"Well as you may know humans have 46 chromosomes, but you my dear only have 42 about a quart of them are only found in cats."

"Huh. Guess I'm more like a cat then anyone thought."

"So it would seem."

"So why did you want Angels to come up too?"

"Well I had so questions for her."

She looked nervous, "Like what?"

"I was wondering what you were."

"What do you mean? She's human."

"No she's not. She doesn't smell human. She has magic in her blood, though she's not a witch. I can tell that."

"How do you know she has magic in her blood?"

"I can smell it."

"Why can't anyone else?"

"I'm sure they can. You probably can as well. It's like a spark to the nose. And I'm older, I have smelt magic before."

"Huh, yeah you're right I can smell it now that you point it out."

"So my dear. Do you mind telling us what you are?"

"Um… well, I'm a fairy."

**Yea, yea. Angela's a fairy. Please don't shoot me, she desided it, not me! Anyways tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: OMG! I'm soo sorry for taking so long to update.  
Katlin: You should be.  
Me: Well it's not like it's my falt!  
Katlin: Sure, sure.  
Me: It's not! you try not having access to a computer for what seems like forever!  
Katlin: I have. Remember? I. Am. You!  
Me: Right *blush* anyways I don't own Twilight S.M does. I own only this plot with it's many twists turns and randomness.  
Katlin: And...?  
Me: Oh right! Happy 2011 peoples!**

**Chapter 12**

"You're a fairy? How? I mean… OMG that is so cool! You're a freak just like us!"

Angela rolled her eyes at me "Thanks Bella. That means so much to me."

"Oh Ang. You know I didn't mean it that way."

"I know, and as to how I'm a fairy… I was born one."

"Wow. Do all fairies look so normal?"

"We can. This is actually just an illusion so I can go out in public."

"Oh! Can I see what you look like normally?"

"Ok." With that, Ang started to glow so bright that it would have blinded me if I hadn't looked away. Once the glow dimmed, I looked back at my friend.

"Dam." She'd shrunk from her usual 5'11" to about 5'2", her straight brown, shoulder length hair was now down to the middle of her back and it was a deep red with black and blue sparks coursing through it and her black eyes were now a green and purple mixed – it was absolutely amazing. Even though she'd changed so much you could still see the same Angela I'd always known. Oh, and best of all… Yes! She has wings! Big ones that were black, red, and blue and looked almost ragged. "Ang girl. You are amazing! You know you're going to have to show Jake right?"

"Yea, I know. I'm just a little nervous."

"What's to be nervous about? Jake turns into a giant dog, I'm half cat and the Cullens are vampires. You are just one more piece in this very bizarre puzzle we call a life."

"I guess you're right Bella. Could you come with me when I show him?"

"Course Ang, I'd never leave you to fend for yourself with something like that. I'd suggest that you get him to phase before you change yourself."

"Um, ok. Why?"

"That's the way I showed the pack. I smacked Paul across the face, he got mad and phased. After he'd calmed down I showed them my differences. Also it might keep his freaking out to a minimum."

After this, we left to go find Jake, which was rather easy sense he was at his house for once. As I drag Angela into the house I watch as Jake's eyes light up, oh I'm so glad they're together, and he launched himself at us, picking Ang up and hugging her.

"What are you guy's doing here?" He asked still holding Angela.

"Well we figured it was time Ang saw you as a wolf. So let's go outside so I can smack you." I said joking.

"Bella! You can't just hit him!"

"Why not? I've already done it to him, Paul, Seth, Collin and Brady."

"Why?"

"Well, I smacked Jake cause he hurt me just like Edward had, I smacked Paul because Jake told me to and the other three because you have to get angry in order to phase for the first time."

"Oh, well I still don't think you need to be smacking him right now."

"She's right Bells, besides last time you smacked me you broke my jaw." With that, he went to unbutton his shorts.

"What on earth are you doing! Why are you taking your pants off?" Ang asked panicked.

"First off Ang they're shorts not pants." Dam Ang's glare is scary, anyways I continued "Second, their clothes become scraps if they phase while clothed."

"Oh. Ok proceed."

"You just want to see Jake naked."

"Yep, you caught me out." I giggled.

"Anyways, Jake strip and phase." I turned away slightly so I wouldn't see Jake naked, cause let's face it, the only wolf I want to see naked is Seth, but he's not here. I heard a yep singling that Jake was finished. I turned and had to laugh, Ang looked totally stunned. This coming from a girl who's a fairy is rather funny.

"OMG… Jake, you're beautiful. I love your red-brown fur. Can I… pet you?"

I watched again as Jake nodded and Ang moved up to put her hand on Jake's giant head. We heard Jake's deep rumbling purr as she rubbed him behind his ears and I laughed at him just like I'd done to Seth, Ang joined me quickly.

"Jake? I thought you were a dog? Isn't Bella the cat?"

"You know, I asked Seth the same question. Maybe they're jealous of me?" I laughed as Jake glared at me, then turned around and ran into the forest.

"We are _not_ jealous of you."

"Then why do you purr? I've never heard a dog purr until I met you guys."

"We can purr because humans can purr, we still have a lot of our human traits even as wolves. And dam it. It feels good." Ang and I laughed.

"Ok now that that's all over Ang has something to tell you herself. Go on Ang I'm here for you"

Jake turned fully to look at Angela. She took a deep breath before she started.

"Jake, I do have something to tell you. I'm not human. What you see right now is an illusion."

"What are you then?" He asked startled.

She looked down hiding her face. "A fairy."

"Cool." She looked up surprised and I laughed. "Dam, Seth and I are two lucky basterds. We've got the two coolest imprints ever! Bella being a Neko and you're a fairy."

"See told you it would go well."

"No you didn't. Not really anyways."

"My intent was still clear."

"Whatever."

"Ang? Could I see you as a fairy?"

So for the second time, for me anyways, she started to glow and once the glow dimmed, there she stood in all her fairy glory.

"Dang. I think you may be even cooler then Bella – Ow!" I'd smacked him across the back of his head. "What was that for? It's only the truth."

"Oh, I know, but I still felt that I had to hit you."

"Dam cat people." He mumbled.

"You know I can still hear you right?"

"I can too."

"Dam it."

**Me: This chapter is not to my best, but I haven't been able to type for awile. If anyone has a sugestion on how to make it better tell me!  
Katlin: Please do.**


	13. Chapter 13 Good Luck Chapter This Is

**Me: OMG OMG OMG! I'm soooooooo sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sor-  
Katlin:Ok I think they get it!  
Me: *humph* I'm still sorry that I havent writen in ages! first I had writers block and I couldn't think of anything then I was continually sucked into the internetless black hole called Apsley! Ahhhhhhhh!  
Katlin: Whatever Veronica... Drama Queen  
Me: You know it's true!  
Katlin: Sure I know doesn't mean that I freack out about it though...  
Me: Sure sure...  
Katlin: Anyways... Veronica does not own Twilight nor will she ever... thank God *Hey!* now please continue reading her slightly random train of thought in this story... **

**Chapter 13**

After we'd finished teasing Jake about being caught, Jake spoke up again.

"You girls know that we'll have to tell the counsel about all this right?"

*sigh* I did know this… I guess it's not too bad for me because the boys already know about me but Ang is going to have to show everyone… all at once. I'm glade Jake and I will be there with her. "Yea Jake, I know. You get everyone together – at Sam's house preferably – and Ang and I will meet you there."

"Sure sure. Bells? Try to get Ang to calm down… she's hyperventilating." Turning around I see that Jake's right… Dam poor girl.

"Get going I'll take care of her… howl when everyone's ready." I say over my shoulder as I go to hug Angela hoping it will help her calm down.

"Ang… it's going to be fine. I promise. Nether Jake or I will let anything happen to you. Trust me the most danger you have is that the boys are going to end up jealous of Jake for having a fairy for an imprint. Just remember… the boys turn into giant dogs… because of that they are loyal to their family, and being Jake's imprint makes you a part of that family." I ramble trying to calm her down and thankfully, her shaking has stopped… Just in time too, I hear Jake calling. "Come on Ang… let's go make some boys jealous!" I say with a laugh and Ang nodds with a slight smile.

We walk outside and I pull her up into my arms carrying her bridle style "It'll be faster if I run… hold tight." And I took off towards Sam's. As we come into sight of the house I set her down so I can tuck in my tail and fix my ears so I can show them when I need to.

"Hey, my wolves! We're here!" I yell even knowing that they can hear me if I were to whisper.

"Here Kitty kitty kitty! Come find us!" I hear Jake yell back followed by three smacks and an "OW!" I laugh walking into the living room.

Hey guys, Leah, Billy, Harry…" I nod to every one before going over to Seth "Hi Babe…" I sit down on his lap then look over at Angela "Ang! Grab a seat!" as she walks over Jake grabs her and sits her on his lap as well.

"Well I'm guessing this meeting has some thin g to do with imprinting." Billy says laughing at Angela as she pouted in Jake's arms.

"Well you'd be right and wrong dad… There's a bit more to it then that."

"What do you mean Jake?"

I spoke up "Well yes Ang was imprinted on by Jake and like wise Seth on me, top it of with Leah and Collin imprinting on each other, you'd think we'd have enough to think about but nooo…"

"A double imprint? Amazing… especially for you two."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there have been double imprints before but seeing as there was only ever males in the pack before you can see where our point is coming too…"

"You mean two guys? How could that be possible? I thought imprinting was for carrying on the wolf gene… and men can't become pregnant…"

"Normal men can't but in double imprints were they are both male one – the submissive – will be able to become pregnant."

"Wow… Cool!"

"That's amazing."

"Sweet."

That was when Embry spoke up, "Billy? Sam? Um… QuilandIimprintedoneachother…"

"Say again?"

He took a deep breath "Uh… Quil and I imprinted on each other…"

I launched myself at the boys "Yea Embry! I know you could do it!"

"Really?" Billy and Sam asked. They both nodded with me still hugging them.

"Cool… Are we not the oddest pack? What with Bella and everything…" Paul yelped as I smacked him. "Bells that hurt. Ow, that really really hurt…" The elders looked confused at this.

"How could she hurt you?" Billy asked.

"Well that's the other thing we're here to talk to you about. Remember when I came to you asking about legends?

"Yes I do… something about cat people. I told you what I found."

"Yes you did thank you. Would you like to know why I wanted to know?" At their nods I let my ears up and pulled out my tail.

"Amazing… so those legends are true as well?"

"I'm starting to think all legends are true." I nudged Ang to get her to stand up with me.

"Uh… I also have something to tell you. I'm not human."

"WHAT?" Eveyone but Jake and I shouted though the elders were a little quieter.

I nod at her to continue, "Well you see… I'm a fairy."

"Really? Do all fairies look so… normal?" Jared asked.

"Kinda sorta… see what you see as well me isn't really what I look like."

"What do you really look like then?" This time it was Seth that asked.

"Um…sure?" And for the third time Ang started to glow and when it dimmed we all saw Ang in her awesome cool fairyness.

"Wow… you look beautiful Angela." Leah said in wonder.

"Thanks."

"See? I told you we had the coolest pack… Ow! Bella!"

**Me: Again, I'm sorry that it took so long to update... On a totally unrelated subject: has anyone ever noticed that in the movies Harry Potter has blue eyes? Why! It's strested in the books that he has _Green_ eyes not blue! Why did they have to do that! *Sob***  
**Katlin: Sorry about that peoples just remember... she is insaine**  
**Me: Thank you!  
Katlin: She doesn't own Harry Potter eather...  
Me: Close enough... remember? My brother looks just like him! So shush**


	14. AN: I Am So Sorry

I am soo sorry for having to post this announcement.

I am afraid that I am unable to continue my Twilight fictions for many reasons, the main one being uninterested in the original Twilight story and I don't want to destroy them for either you or myself by trying to write and ending up with poorly written chapters.

As such, and being unwilling to completely shut them down as I know I have people who like these stories, particularly 'Cats and Dogs', I am going to be putting my Twilight stories up for adoption.

Anyone who is interested in adopting any of them, please let me know before you start writing.

Again, I am sorry that I had to write this. I know I hate it when it happens to stories that I like.

Sanity and Katlin


End file.
